


Shock

by XMadamRoseX



Series: 1000 Word Kissing Prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Morning After, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Yuuri and Sara wake up naked together with no memory of what had happen.





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little Drabble. I might expand on this one day. Just a little scene. Let me know what you think and maybe I'll give us some more. 
> 
> Bingo Square: Second Row, Forth from the left  
> Pairing: Sara/Yuuri K.  
> Prompt: Yuuri/Sara- SFW (Or you can go NSFW) Morning Kiss!

Yuuri was going to die. His head hurt, his body hurt, his mouth was dry and there was a good chance he was going to throw up the moment he stood up. But that was the least of his problems. His arms were around someone. Someone that was either a very curvy man or was a woman. The skin was soft and smooth and from where his hand rested he could feel the underside of a large breast. This was bad, this was very bad. What had he done last night or better question; who?

The body groaned and mumbled something that sounded like Italian. Yuuri froze. _‘Please don’t be Sara… Please don’t be Sara.”_ He slowly opened his eyes and was met with solid black. He blinked a few times before he realized it was hair, very shinny and long black hair. _‘Oh no….”_  He groaned back and dropped his head forward. “Sara?”

The woman jerked and curled in slightly. “Yuuri?” She pulled the blanket further up their bodies as if there was anything left to high. They were both with out a stitch of clothing on and he could feel her warm skin rub against his.

They laid there for a few moments, both too scared to talk. Or perhaps trying to remember exactly how they got there. It was finally Yuuri who spoke first. “There was drinking. A lot of drinking. You… gave me a lap dance.”

Sara jerked in a quick laugh. “You started it. You said something about being a brother and it your honored duty to piss off my brother. You made it sound like it meant something.” She paused and laughed again. “Is that like some Japanese proverb or something?”

Yuuri shook his head and leaned his head forward. “Not unless there is a drunken one I don’t know about. That just sounds like drunk me.” He realized his hand was still wrapped around her body and slowly pulled it back. “I’m very sorry.”

Sara sat up and looked down at Yuuri. “Trust me, the pleasure was all mine.” She looked up Yuuri’s chest where long red lines decorated the expanse of his abs. “I think we were all a little surprised last night.” She giggled as she stood up and sauntered to the bathroom. “You should take a shower with me… just saying.”

Yuuri sat up and blushed; He tried not to stare as she walked away, he really did. But this morning was already so ridiculous; he figured he might as well enjoy the view while he can. Seeing has her brother was most certainly going to kill him and Phichit was going to have a field day with this one. He blushed as he saw Sara staring at him just as intently. “Are you sure.” This was crazy. He was crazy. This entire situation was crazy.

Sara walked back over to him and crawled into his lap. “No one knows we are here right now. Not your coach, not my brother, no body.” She leaned in and pressed her lips softly to his. Her mouth was so soft and warm as it moved along his, in small kitten kisses. Yuuri had never felt something like this, at least not that he remembered. “Why don’t we enjoy it while we can?” She moaned softy as Yuuri wound his arms around her and waist and pulled her closer.

Her hands were pulling at his hair when he mumbled softly against her lips. “I… Uh… I had never done this with a woman. Before… last night”

Sara jerked her head back and stared at him. “You have to be kidding!” Yuuri shook his head. Actually, in truth he’d never even topped. So, he honestly had no idea what he was doing now. Sara stared at him for a few moments before pushing Yuuri to his back. “Oh, we are so doing this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
